Magnus' Christmas Present
by RisingQueen2
Summary: It's their first Christmas together and Alec wanted to do something special for Magnus. Merry Christmas everyone, here have some happy fluffy smutty Malec :)


**Magnus' Christmas Present**

 **It's their first Christmas together and Alec wanted to do something special for Magnus.**

 **Merry Christmas everyone, here have some happy fluffy smutty Malec :)**

 **Would you believe I got this idea while watching Die Hard of all movies?**

 **Warning: porn with feeling, anal fingering, anal sex, gentle sex, blowjobs**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Shadowhunter's**

"This is a stupid idea." Alec muttered to himself as he adjusted the bright red bow that he had shyly tied around his neck moment's prior. Alec let out a sigh as he ran his fingers through his hair, messing it up further in a way he knew Magnus adored.

"Okay let's make sure I have everything." Alec moved out of the bathroom and into the living room, candles lit everywhere around the loft giving the whole place a soft, pleasant glow. The scent of cinnamon and vanilla wafting through the living room as Alec nudged the bottle of mulled wine he knew Magnus loved from this little shop in Italy so it was sitting perfectly between two wine glasses.

"Candles check. Mulled wine and glasses check." Alec kept a verbal checklist as he moved around the loft before hitting a button on a remote and smiled as soft Christmas music from a playlist he had created filled the silence of the loft. It had new songs and older songs that Alec just knew Magnus would have heard when they first came out. He placed the remote down on the coffee table before checking the balcony doors; they were sealed tightly as fluffy snowflakes fluttered to the ground.

Adding another layer of crisp white snow that had recently coated all of New York. Alec soaked in the beauty of the snow for a moment before snapping out of it and knelt by the well decorated and color coordinated tree. He shuffled a few gifts around so they were circling the trunk in a way that complimented the tree itself.

Alec smiled as he remembered the glee that was on Magnus face when they were putting each ornament on the branches and all the stories and memories he shared with Alec as they danced around the tree decorating it to perfection.

"Music check. Doors closed check. Tree looking perfect check." Alec carried on before he took a deep breath as he stood in front of the fireplace that was cheerfully burning away, heating the open concept loft while the quiet crackling gave addition Christmas cheer to the music that was playing in the background. Alec tugged at the sash of his silk robe (one that Magnus insisted he use) and draped the fabric over the back of a nearby chair leaving him only in his tight black boxers that Magnus had vocalized his love for many times in the past and the bright red bow around his throat.

Alec lowered himself down onto the soft, bear skin rug that was laid out in front of the fireplace and tugged a white fleece blanket up over his body and shifted until he was facing the door and took a few calming breaths.

It was Christmas Eve, his first Christmas with Magnus and Alec really wanted it to be special. He tried everything he could think of for a gift for his love but nothing felt quite right until Izzy made the joke that all Magnus would like for Christmas was Alec with a bow on. Alec had blushed and sputtered at the comment, but the idea stuck and so here he was. He left the Institute early so he would beat Magnus home so he could get the loft ready.

Alec knew he wasn't very good with romance and all that mushy stuff you see in movies but for Magnus Alec was willing to try his best and he was pretty sure he nailed it. He just needed Magnus to hurry up and come home because the loft was warm and the weight of the fuzzy blanket on his body was starting to lull him to sleep. Alec wasn't sure how much time had passed but he had ended up on his side and body curled up under the blanket. His cheek was pressed against the soft rug below him and his limbs were twitching as sleep started to overtake him.

"Magnus…"

~~/~~

Magnus sighed annoyed with his latest client. A meeting that should have taken an hour at most had taken at least 5 and it was Christmas Eve! All Magnus had wanted to do tonight was snuggle up with Alexander and watch some Christmas movies and drink eggnog. Magnus tugged at his collar as he made his way up to his loft as the watch on his wrist chimed quietly to let him know it was midnight and officially Christmas. Magnus exhaled out of his nose heavily and hoped that Alec was stuck at the Institute and not alone in the loft.

"Some first Christmas together." Magnus muttered to himself as he opened the door to his loft before blinking and straightening up as soft Christmas music reached his ears. The loft was glowing dimly like it had been lit by candles and his favorite scents tickled his nose.

"Alexander?" Magnus called softly as he closed the door and snapped his fingers so his boots and coat vanished before he ventured further into his loft.

Magnus spotted a familiar bottle and two wine glasses on his drink cart and a smile lit up his face as he picked up the bottle. It was his favorite mulled wine from Italy, but he had run out a while back.

"Oh Alexander." Magnus smiled, touched that Alec went through all the trouble of going to Italy and getting him more. He turned towards the fireplace and his heart swelled up with affection. His Alexander was peacefully asleep, curled up under a blanket on the bearskin rug. He looked so peaceful with his hands curled up beside his face as he breathed evenly.

Magnus knelt down next to his slumbering lover and ran his fingers lightly through Alec's dark hair before his smile grew wider and a blush settled on his cheeks when he caught sight of the bright bow settled around his boyfriend's neck.

"Oh Alexander, you never cease to surprise me." Magnus leaned down and pressed their lips together before he nuzzled Alec's cheek.

"Mmm, Magnus?" Alec stirred, hazel eyes fluttering open to look up at him. A adorable smile spread across his lips when he saw Magnus looking down at him.

"Hello darling, I'm so sorry I'm late." Magnus said softly as he cupped Alec's cheek; blush growing darker when Alec nuzzled against the touch.

"Mmhm, it's okay. Sorry I fell asleep, I wanted to wait up for you." Alec admitted as he sat up, the blanket pooled around his waist and Magnus licked his lips absently at the sight of his Shadowhunter clearly not wearing anything expect boxers and the bow.

"If you're up to it, perhaps we do what you had planned? Or do you want to go to bed?" Magnus felt more awake than he did all day and prayed for Alec would choose not to go back to sleep.

"I'm awake now Magnus." Alec promised, as he had been excited to share this night with Magnus so Damnit he was going to do just that.

"Oh Alexander, I do like your present this year." Magnus purred when Alec rose to his feet showing Magnus his boxers.

"You can unwrap it later." Alec winked, his cheeks pink as he grabbed his robe and tied it up much to the disappointment of Magnus but the mere idea of unwrapping Alec later made him perk up.

Alec poured the two some wine and handed it to Magnus as the two stood in front of the balcony doors by the twinkling tree as the snow fell from the sky silently behind them.

"Thank you for taking the time to do all of this darling." Magnus savored the taste of the wine on his tongue before turning his attention to his love.

"I wasn't sure what to get you to be honest. I just knew I wanted our first Christmas to be special… I couldn't think of anything better than this, just the two of together." Alec was tracing the rim of his glass, not looking at Magnus, as he suddenly felt shy like he first did when they got together.

"It's the best gift I have ever gotten." Magnus said truthfully making Alec look up at him in surprise. Magnus took their glasses and set them down on the coffee table before holding his hand out to Alec, taking in the way the robe fit him perfectly and complimented his skin tone, as he knew it would. Alec ducked his head as he took the offered hand and was tugged against Magnus' body before they started swaying, Alec following Magnus lead.

"Everyone always got me material gifts. No one has ever taken the time or the effort into creating a night like this for me; I was always doing things like this for others but no one… No one did this for me." Magnus admitted against Alec's neck from where he was resting his cheek.

"How is that even possible? You deserve this all the time, I know I'm not very good with the whole romantic gesture thing but… You deserve this and I knew I wanted nothing more for Christmas than to spend time with you." Alec admitted, stumbling over some words as he tried to put his feelings into the proper words.

"Oh Alexander." Magnus breathed out as he tipped his head back and have a small gasp at the overwhelming love and adoration he saw in those hazel eyes that were looking down at him like he was the only person in the world. Magnus surged up to press their lips together, arms tightening around Alec who did the same thing in return as their kiss deepened.

"I really want to unwrap my gift now Alexander, may I?" Magnus purred as he tugged playfully at the bow still on Alec's neck.

"Okay." Alec blushed fiercely as Magnus pushed his robe off his shoulders and it fell to the floor in a heap. Magnus hook his fingers in the waistband of Alec's boxers and smirked as he used it to tow Alec towards their bedroom, the Shadowhunter stumbling after him with bright red cheeks that almost matched the bow on his neck.

Magnus pushed Alec back until the Shadowhunter landed on the bed with a soft thud as he looked up at Magnus with darkening eyes as he spread his legs and reached out to fist the front of Magnus shirt. Magnus laughed and went willingly so he was standing between his lover's legs and their mouth's met in another kiss while Alec's fingers worked at unbuttoning the Warlock's shirt.

Magnus took pity on his lover and snapped his fingers, sending every piece of clothing someplace else in the room until he was naked before Alec. The Shadowhunter showed his appreciation by squeezing Magnus' ass to tug him close. Magnus ran his fingers through Alec's hair before using his hold there to tug his head back so their kiss broke.

"I think it's time to start the unwrapping, after all it is Christmas now." Magnus smiled as he fluttered his lashes as he pressed Alec down onto the bed.

"It is." Alec agreed with a small groan when Magnus started mouthing at his cock through the thin fabric of his tight boxers. 

"Magnus!" Alec grasped the sheets beside him as his hips bucked up at the wet pressure Magnus was applying to his now plumping up erection. Magnus chuckled as he eased the boxers off of Alec and tossed them someplace else in the room and soon his lips came into contact with Alec's bare cock. Alec let out a choked sound as Magnus mouth descended on his aching erection.

"You taste good darling." Magnus winked as he slowly licked up Alec's shaft before he shifted over to mouth and bite at Alec's right thigh, intent on leaving his mark there.

Alec gasped and let out quiet whines as Magnus facial hair brushed over his now sensitive skin while his cock bobbed in the air of the room as his body started to get hot and his heart started to beat faster as arousal pumped through his veins.

Magnus pulled back satisfied with the dark red mark he had left on Alec's inner thigh before he moved up so the two were face to face with Magnus hovering over him on all fours, their cocks sliding together making them both gasp in sudden pleasure.

"As pretty as it looks on your neck, maybe next time the bow should be down here." Magnus teased as he grinded down against Alec loving the reaction he got and the way Alec's cheek became flush and his lips parted as he panted for breath.

"I'll keep that in mind for your birthday." Alec promised before he leaned up and pressed their lips together in a passionate kiss while his blunt nails dragged down Magnus back while his legs came up to brace Magnus' hips.

"What do you want darling?" Magnus asked as he mouthed down Alec's neck, paying attention to his favorite rune on his lover's body.

"It's your gift, your choice." Alec said softly and Magnus felt a grin cross his lips.

"Mm yes it is my gift." Magnus hummed as he settled back up on his knees, his hands strong on Alec's knees as he parted them wide before his magic flared and a pillow appeared underneath Alec's ass, propping him up more comfortably. Alec swallowed before wetting his lips as a spark of magic ran over his body before two slick fingers pressed at his hole. Alec watched Magnus as his lips parted in a soft gasp when Magnus' fingers breeched him in a familiar movement.

"Good?" Magnus questioned as he slowly stretched his fingers, keeping his eyes on Alec's face in case of signs of discomfort.

"Ahh, good!" Alec let out a cry when Magnus questing fingers rubbed over his prostate sending bolts of pleasure over his whole body, his cock throbbing at the new pleasure.

"So beautiful." Magnus murmured more to him self as he opened his lover's body just enough so the next step wouldn't be painful for the younger man. He withdrew his fingers and another snap of his fingers and his own cock was dripping with lube as he settled between Alec's spread and trembling legs.

"I've got you my darling." Magnus crooned as he lowered his body down, hands on either side of Alec's head and their lips pressed together at the exact moment he pushed into his lover's loosened hole. Alec clutched at Magnus' back as his legs came up to rest against Magnus sides, his cries swallowed down by Magnus mouth as the Warlock kissed his Shadowhunter determined to keep Alec distracted until Magnus was fully seated inside of him.

Alec broke their kiss this time to throw his had back when Magnus slowly rolled his hips, shifting his cock inside of Alec making him groan wantonly.

"Magnus please." Alec dug his fingers into Magnus back as he tried moving up against Magnus who refused to move.

"Please what darling, tell me what you want." Magnus loved getting Alec to the point where he would ramble and babbled about what he wanted or how good he felt.

"Move please, oh angel Magnus, move!" Alec babbled as his back arched when Magnus started moving before Alec's words even finished falling from his mouth. Magnus reached down and laced their fingers together before pining Alec's hands down to the bed beside the dark haired man's head as their foreheads pressed together.

Their eyes locked together as they rocked and thrusted against each other, moans mingling together thanks to the little space that was between them. Alec's leaking cock was trapped between their toned stomachs and the friction was starting to overwhelm Alec, whose breathing was becoming strained and more gasps than actual breathes.

"Magnus!" Alec cried out when the Warlock's cock hit against his prostate and all Alec could see was white spots as Magnus adjusted his hips just enough so he could hit against that spot over and over again. Magnus moved to bite at the other man's neck, tracing the deflect rune with his tongue making Alec shudder in pleasure.

"I want you to come on my cock Alexander. Can you do that for me? Can you loose yourself in the pleasure I give you? Can you come for me?" Magnus whispered in Alec's ear and grinned at the whimper Alec gave before with one hard thrust and a burst of magic into Alec's body the Shadowhunter let out a cry of pure, unfiltered pleasure as he clung to Magnus while his orgasm ripped through him like a bolt of lightning.

Alec felt his limbs go weak and he released his hold on Magnus as he flopped back down onto the bed, letting out a soft whine when Magnus kissed him as he thrusted forward rather hard a few more times before Magnus let out his own cry and Alec blushed as the far too familiar sensation of Magnus cum filling him and dripping down his thighs as the older man moved back and out of him. Magnus' gentle hands and magic caressed him as Magnus cleaned the two up before Alec found himself being spooned by his lover, a blanket settled over their tangled naked forms. Magnus' hand possessively resting on his stomach and he was dropping light kisses down his neck, his warm breath making Alec shiver.

"Merry Christmas." Alec croaked out as his eyes slipped shut, snuggling back against his lover.

"Merry Christmas Alexander, I love my present very much." Magnus breathed back and soon the two fell asleep tangled together with the soft sounds of Christmas music in the background easing their peaceful slumber.


End file.
